


Being The Daughter Of A SAMCRO Member Is Tough

by HannahKitsch



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Diagnosis Murder, Friday Night Lights, Nash Bridges (TV), Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jax Teller's Daughter, Overprotective Derek, Police Officer Derek Hale, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Rose Teller. I am 16 years old. You may know who my father is because it is Jax Teller. I have been in a abusive relationship for the past year now. What will happen when dad and the members of SAMCRO finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hannah Rose Teller. I am 16 years old. My dad is Jax Teller. He is the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original aka SAMCRO. He is also part owner of Teller- Morrow Automotive Repair. I don't have any brother or sisters but that's ok because I wouldn't want another kid growing up in this life. I don't know who my mother is because according to my dad I was dropped off on his doorstep in the middle of the night with a note claiming I was his daughter. Of course he did DNA testing and it was confirmed I was his daughter. Dad has been in prison for smuggling and gun running. His last was in April of 2013. He said that he and the other club members would quit doing anything that is a crime and would just focus on running the repair shop. I try to believe him but sometimes I'm not so sure he is done with all that stuff. I have been in a relationship for the past year with Austin Hale. I don't know why the relationship has lasted so long. At the beginning he was a nice guy, but for the past few months he has been pretty violent. It started out with verbal abuse but soon turned into physical abuse. He has hit me many times before but he never ever raped me until tonight when I told him our relationship was over. I tried to get away from him but he is so strong. After he was done I grabbed my stuff and left his apartment. I walked all the way home. I wanted so badly to call the cops but I don't want my dad or his brother Derek Hale to find out. In a way though I wish Derek was home so he could have stopped it before it began.

I snuck in my house around 8:30 am. I knew dad had already left for work. What I didn't plan on was my dad and his friends showing up around 9:30. I decided that I would shower washing all the blood off and so the hot water could soothe my aching body and so I wouldn't feel so dirty. It was around 9:30 when I decided to get out of the shower. All of the sudden the bathroom door opened and Rat walked in. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my bruised body, but not before he saw the bruises. He quickly shut the door leaving me standing there shocked and embarrassed. I knew if Rat was there dad was there to so I knew dad was going to find out.

_Dad: What the hell man why did you slam the door?_

_Rat: Hannah was in there._

_Dad: What do you mean Hannah was in there she is supposed to be in school._ (Heading to the bathroom door)

I heard footsteps so I locked the door and put my pink fuzzy bathrobe on.

 _Rat: Jax, buddy she has bruises all over her body._ (Stops walking).

Jax and everyone gets a sad look on their faces. Jax starts walking to the bathroom door again.

 _Dad: Hannah, would you come out here please?_ (Nicely).

I just stood in the bathroom in my bathrobe deciding if I wanted to come out of the bathroom. I knew if I did walk out of the bathroom then dad would find out about my bruises. But knowing how loyal Rat was to dad he probably already knew.

 _Dad: Hannah, now._ (Knocking on the bathroom door).

Slowly I opened the door and stepped into the hallway in just my bathrobe. The bruises on my neck and face being looked at by the members of SAMCRO. Dad was now speechless probably overcome with many different emotions. I was so uncomfortable with everyone staring at me especially because I didn't want them to find out about this. After about a minute I spoke up.

_Me: May I go to my room please so I can get dressed?_

Dad nodded so I slipped by the guys to go to my room. I walked into my purple bedroom and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and picked out a long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and my black knee high boots. I planned on going to school after I talked to dad and the guys. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave the house without speaking to dad. After I got dressed I grabbed my makeup bag and put it in my purse I would just put it on when I got to school because I didn't want to waste school time putting my make-up on right now. I put my makeup bag in my purse, then I grabbed my purse and backpack and stepping into the hallway. I walked into the hallway and put my stuff on the table then I walked into the kitchen. Dad, Opie, and Chibs were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. While Tig, Bobby, Happy, Juice and Rat was standing around the kitchen also drinking coffee. There was a seat in front of dad where I quietly sat down. It was quiet for a moment with everyone's eyes on me. Dad was the one who broke the silence.

_Dad: How did you get those bruises?_

I was quiet knowing he would not approve of a boyfriend especially a 22-year-old boyfriend.

_Dad: Hannah sweetie please answer me._

_Me: My boyfriend._ (I said quietly looking down at the table).

 _Dad: Your what?_ (He said his tone rising).

 _Me: Boyfriend._ (I said still looking down).

_Dad: I didn't even know you had a boyfriend._

_Opie: Who is he?_

I didn't say anything.

_Tig: Hannah, Opie asked you a question._

_Me: I can't tell you because I know you will torture and kill him._

_Dad: Your damn right we would._ (Dad said angrily while he stood up).

_Me: See that's why I can't tell you._

_Dad: Jesus Hannah he beat you up. I mean look at your face._

_Chibs: Jax, calm down._

_Dad: How can I calm down he beat her up and she won't even tell us who he is._

_Happy: Don't worry we will find out who he is._

_Dad: Hannah, give me your phone._

_Me: I need it I am going to go to school._ (I say standing up).

_Dad: Like hell you are._

_Me: I can't afford to miss another day._

_Dad: What do you mean another day?_

I start walking away. I walked into the hallway and grabbed my purse and backpack.

_Me: I can't be later than what I already am._

_Dad: Hannah, you're not going to school today._

_Me: Yes, I am._ (I said as I turned around with my arms crossed staring at him).

 _Dad: No you are not, we need to talk._ (Dad said staring at me also with his arms crossed).

 _Me: We are done talking._ (I said as I walked out the front door and shut it behind me).

Just then I see some motorcycles coming down the road and before I know it a fire of bullets erupts. I got in front of the van that was sitting in the driveway. The front door opens again and the guys run out of the house. Dad runs over to me. The bullets stopped and everyone was outside. Some of the guys got on bikes chasing the people who were shooting at us.

 _Dad: Are you ok sweetie?_ (Dad asks as he holds my face in his hands scanning my body to make sure I didn't get shot).

 _Me: I'm fine._ (I say standing up.)

_Dad: Now you are defiantly not going to school today._

_Me: Dad I am fine I just want to go to school and be like a normal kid._

_Dad: Young lady, you are not going to school today and that's final please stop asking._

Dad says that in a tone that I knew not to push it. Because if I did I knew I would be in bigger trouble and he would just be pissed.

_Me: Fine, whatever you say._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dad: We are going to go to the clubhouse._

_Me: Ok. I am going to go put my backpack in the house._

_Dad: Ok._

I went into the house and went into my room. I put my backpack at the end of my bed. I opened my purse and put my wallet into my clutch and walked back outside. I wanted to carry my ID and have some money because I needed to go to the store. The only problem with that plan was getting away from everyone. Then I went back outside and locked the front door. Dad handed me his helmet and got on his bike. I put the helmet on and got on the bike with him.

_Dad: Are you ready?_

_Me: Yes._

_Dad: Ok hold on._

I grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket as he started the bike and we headed to the clubhouse. We soon arrived at the clubhouse. Dad parked his bike and I got off of it. I took the helmet off and handed it to dad who sat it down on the bike. Grandma Gemma walked over to us.

_Grandma: Honey, why aren't you in school?_

_Dad: Show her._

I took off my sunglasses and it became clear to Grandma why I didn't go to school.

_Grandma: What the hell happened baby girl?_

_Me: My boyfriend hit me but I'm fine._

_Grandma: I didn't even know you had a boyfriend._

_Dad: No one did._ (Dad said staring at me.)

I looked down at the ground because I knew I disappointed them and I didn't want to start crying. Just then my phone rings Or Nah by Somo. Oh my gosh Michaela changed my ringtone again. She is such a butthead. She is going to her it from me when I see her next. I told her if she changes my ringtone to change it to appropriate songs not dirty songs. I don't dare reach in my pocket to grab it knowing that dad or grandma would take it away. My dad looks at me his face as red as a lobster.

Me: I'm going to get this. (I say as I walked away from them).

I put my glasses back on my face as I reached into my jeans pocket and pull out my phone. But as soon as I see who is calling me I ignore it and put it back into my pocket. Of course it is my son of a bitch ex-boyfriend. It rings again so I pull my phone back out, ignore it again and then I change my ringtone to Havana by Camila Cabello so I won't get into trouble for the song. Just then my phone rings again and this time he leaves a voicemail. I listen to the voicemail because I was interested in what he had to say.

Voicemail: Baby, sweetheart I'm so sorry. I will never do it again I promise just please call me back I need to hear from you.

I delete the message and put my phone back into my pocket. I walk back over to grandma and dad who are talking, but as soon as they see me walking back over to them they stop talking.

_Dad: Who was calling you?_

_Me: No one important._

_Grandma: You sure honey?_

_Me: Yes._

Just then my phone rings again.

_Me: Ugh, son of a bitch._

_Dad: Is that him?_

_Me: Yes, he won't leave me alone but he will eventually._

Just then a cop car pulls up.

_Dad: What the hell do they want?_

Just then Officer Derek Hale gets out of his car and walks over to grandma, dad and I.

_Derek: Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute?_

_Dad: Why do you need to speak to her?_

_Me: Dad it's ok. Yes, I will talk to you Officer Hale._

Derek is Austin's younger brother. We walked over to his cop car.

 _Derek: Austin is acting weird today. Do you know what is going on with him?_ (He says staring at my busted lib and bruised neck).

I took off my sunglasses so he could see my two black eyes.

 _Derek: Oh my gosh Hannah. Did he do this to you?_ (He asks gently grabbing my chin and gently tilting my head).

 _Me: Yes._ (I say quietly).

 _Derek: Did he do anything else to you._ (He asks with sadness in his voice).

 _Me: Yes._ (I say sadly).

_Derek: Son of a bitch. That bastard. I don't know how he is related to me. I thought he knew to respect women. Does your dad know who did this to you?_

_Me: No, I am not going to tell him. Also, I don't know if he suspects I was raped just beat up. I don't want him to find that out._

_Derek: I could kill him._

_Me: I shouldn't have gotten involved with him._

_Derek: Why did you?_

_Me: Because he was nice at first, I thought he really liked me. I should have known he only wanted one thing and I didn't want to give it to him._

_Derek: I'm sorry, Hannah. I wish I was there so I could have stopped it._ (He said as he pulled me into his arms giving me a gentle hug).

 _Me: I should get back to them._ (I say sadly).

_Derek: I will get to the bottom of this. Don't worry._

I saw a tear run down Derek's face which made me feel bad. I don't like seeing Derek upset.

_Me: Thank you, but be careful._

_Derek: I will, you be careful also._

I just smiled at him as I started walking back over to grandma and dad. Why didn't I date Derek? I mean I have always like him I just never had to courage to ask him out.

_Grandma: You ok sweetie?_

_Me: Yes._

_Dad: What did he want?_

_Me: Nothing, don't worry about it._

_Dad: Did he ask about the club?_

_Me: No._

_Dad: Then what did he want? Also you two seemed to be getting close over there._

_Me: Were friend's dad._

_Dad: How are you guys friends?_

_Me: We went to school together. In high school I was a freshman and he was a senior._

_Dad: You two hung out together?_

_Me: Yes, I hang out with almost everyone from school._

_Grandma: Are you two a couple?_

_Me: No, we are just friends. Grandma can I borrow your car for a little bit?_

_Grandma: Why sweetie?_

_Me: I have a few errands to run._

_Dad: What kind of errands?_

_Me: I need to buy some tampons._ (I said knowing that he wouldn't ask any more questions).

_Dad: Ok, you can go to the store but Happy and Juice have to go with you._

_Me: I can go by myself I'll be fine._

_Dad: They go with you or you're not going._

_Me: Fine._ (I say with a sigh).

Dad hollers for Happy and Juice waving them over. They both run over to us.

_Both: Yes, Jax._

_Dad: I need you to take Hannah to the drug store._

_Happy: Ok, let's go Hannah._

Happy, Juice and I walk over to the van and we all get in.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the store I am silently trying to figure out how I am going to hide what I am going to buy. When we pulled up to the drug store, I got out and shut the van door. Juice walked in front of me and Happy walked behind me as we walked into the drug store. I walked to the aisle with feminine products, condoms, Plan B, and pregnancy tests. I walked down the aisle with Happy and Juice and I grabbed a box of tampons. Just then two girls walked down the aisle and started flirting with Happy and Juice. That gave me the opportunity to grab a box of Plan B, and pregnancy test just in case. I grabbed a package of pads and put the Plan B and the pregnancy test between the pads and tampons so Happy and Juice wouldn't see it. I knew if they did see it they would tell dad and grandma. The girls went on their way as Happy turned his attention to me.

_Happy: Hannah we are going to stand outside for a smoke while you wait in line to check out. Is that ok with you?_

_Me: Yes, that's fine._

_Happy: Ok._ (He said as him and Juice went outside.)

I was happy they were going outside that means they wouldn't see what I was buying. After waiting in line for about 10 minutes it was my turn to check out. The cashier was a woman probably in her late 50's. Her name tag said Linda. She just smiled at me and scanned my items. She put my items in the bag with the test and morning after pill in between the tampons and pads. She gave me the total and I paid her. She was about to hand me my change back.

_Me: You can keep the change._

_Linda: Are you sure it's five dollars?_

_Me: I know that's ok._

_Linda: Thank you._

_Me: No, thank you._

I took the bag and walked outside.

_Happy: You ok?_

_Me: Yes._ (I said as I walked over to the van and got in.)

Happy shut the van door for me as I sat down in my seat and buckled up. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket it and saw it was Austin calling me again. Happy and Juice were talking outside the van so I decided to answer the phone.

_Me: What?_

_Austin: Babe, I'm sorry don't hang up._

_Me: This is the last time you call me. Do you understand? If you don't I will tell anyone who will listen what you did to me. Everyone will know what you are._

_Austin: What am I sweetheart._

_Me: Don't call me that, and you know what you are._

_Austin: Why don't you tell me._

_Me: You are an abusive loser who likes to rape women when you don't get what you want. Bye, asshole._

I hung up the phone and tears were flowing down my face. Happy and Juice got in the car they both looked at me and saw I was wiping my face.

_Happy: What's wrong, Hannah?_

_Me: Nothing._

_Juice: Bullshit, your crying you wouldn't be crying if nothing happened._

_Happy: Hey don't yell at her moron can't you see she is upset. Seriously, Hannah what's wrong?_

_Me: Nothing, can you guys just drop it. Women cry all the time we don't always have a reason._

_Happy: Ok._

_Juice: Dammit Hannah tell us what's wrong._

_Me: No, I'm fine._

_Juice: Bullshit._

_Me: I'm fine. Can we just go?_

_Juice: We are not leaving until you tell us._

_Me: Dammit Juice, I'm fine can we leave now please._

_Juice: Fine. You can go now Happy._

_Happy: Good I'm tired of all the arguing._

Juice turned to radio to a Spanish station and Mayores by Becky G came on. I smiled because I love that song. Happy started the van and we headed back to the clubhouse.

_Happy: What are you smiling about?_

_Me: I like this song._

_Happy: What is it about? I haven't been paying attention_

_Me: Nothing._

_Happy: Oh yeah I remember._

He turned the station to a rock station.

_Me: Hey, why did you do that?_

_Happy: Because that song is really inappropriate for a girl you age to listen to._

_Juice: Why she's 16._

_Me: Is it inappropriate because she like the big ones that don't fit into her mouth?_

_Happy: Oh my god, Hannah._ (He says pulling over on the side of the road.)

_Me: What?_

_Happy: You know about that stuff._

_Juice: Duh, she's 16 of course she knows about that stuff._

_Happy: I am going to have to tell your dad._

_Me: Why, it's just a song._

_Happy: I know but you shouldn't know about that stuff._

_Me: Dude I'm in high school of course I know about that stuff people talk about it._

_Happy: But you're not doing that stuff right?_

_Me: Oh hell no._

_Happy: Ok, that's all I need to know._

Happy pulled back onto the road and we proceeded to the clubhouse. Juice turned it back to the Spanish station and Saturno by Pablo Alboran was playing. I started singing it quietly as I stared out the window.

_Happy: Ok how do you know this song?_

_Me: It's in Caer en Tentacion._

_Juice: You watch Spanish Telenovelas?_

_Me: Of course._

_Happy: Why?_

_Me: Because a lot of the guys are hot. For example, I mean have you seen Aaron Diaz, Sebastian Rulli, Oscar Priego, and there are so many more._

_Juice: Which actor do you think is hotter than the other?_

_Me: I can't choose just one._

_Juice: Ok but do you realize most of them are old enough to be your father._

_Me: Yes, but there not._ (I said with a smirk).

I heard someone honk behind us so I turned around and saw Austin's truck coming up behind us. He hit the van and all of a sudden the van flipped into a ditch.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to sirens filling the air. I was leaned up against a tree with Happy next to me. Juice was on the phone probably talking to dad.

_Happy: Hannah, are you ok?_

_Me: Yes._

_Happy: Your dad should be here soon._

All of a sudden a cop car pulled over because someone probably called them. Derek and Jim got out of the cop car. Jim is my best friend Jennifer's boyfriend. Jim walked over to Juice and Derek walked over to Happy and I.

_Derek: Are you two ok?_

_Happy: I'm fine but Hannah probably needs medical attention because she was unconscious. Also she has some cuts where the glass cut her._

_Me: I'm fine._

_Derek: You still need to get checked out at the hospital._

_Me: I'm fine._

_Derek: Do you need help with the van?_

_Happy: No, we have people coming with a tow truck._

_Derek: Ok. Hannah I'm still calling an ambulance._

_Me: How many times do I have to say it I'm fine Derek._

_Derek: Hannah!_

_Me: Derek, I'm fine._

_Derek: Ok, but I still want you to be monitored for the next 24 hours just in case._

_Me: I will be. I have many people that can take care of me._

_Derek: Do you know who flipped the van?_

I didn't say anything because I didn't want Happy to know who flipped the van.

_Derek: Happy can I talk to Hannah for a minute?_

_Happy: I don't think that's a good idea._

_Me: It's fine, Happy._

_Happy: Are you sure?_

_Me: Yes._

_Happy: Ok, I will be right over here just in case you need me._

_Me: Ok._

Happy walked over to Juice and Jim.

_Derek: Did Austin do this?_

_Me: Yes._

_Derek: That bastard. Are you sure you're ok?_

_Me: I'm just a little sore, and my forehead hurts where the glass cut me. But it will be fine once I clean it and put some Neosporin on it._ (I said getting up.)

_Derek: What are you doing?_

_Me: I need to get my stuff out of the van before they tow it._

_Derek: Why don't you ask Juice or Happy to get it for you? Or I could get it for you._

_Me: Because I don't want them to see what I bought. Besides I can get it._

_Derek: Why don't you want them to see what you bought?_

_Me: Because I bought some girls things, and the morning after pill. I don't want them to know about that._

I left out the part that I bought a pregnancy test because I didn't want Derek to have to worry about that. I started walking towards the van with Derek right behind me. Happy walked over to me.

_Happy: What are you doing? You should be sitting down._

_Me: I'm getting my stuff. Besides I'm fine._

_Happy: Ok._

All of a sudden I heard motorcycles coming I bet it is dad and the other members of the club. Happy started walking over to the road probably to talk to dad and the others when they arrive. I quickly reached in the van and put the morning after pill and pregnancy test in my clutch so no one would see it. Then I grabbed the bag with the tampons and pads and I put the clutch in it and then I tied it so nothing would fall out and then I walked away from the van near the road. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I fell to the ground to and Derek leaned over me to protect me. After about a minute Derek finally spoke.

_Derek: Are you ok?_

_Me: Yes. Are you ok?_

I hear dad yell my name, so I look up and he is running over to me. When he reaches me he pulls me up to him and pulls me close to him giving me hug. After what felt like forever dad let me go so I backed up a little. He took my face in his hands to examine the cut on my forehead.

_Dad: Are you ok?_

_Me: Yes._

_Dad: Oh my god look at you._

_Me: I'm fine dad._

_Derek: We should get closer to the road._

_Dad: Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?_

_Me: I'll walk._

_Dad: Ok but be careful._

We walked got closer to the motorcycles and the other members.

_Derek: You guys are free to go we already got the statements we needed. Hannah would you like a ride home?_

_Me: Thanks but that's not necessary Derek._

_Dad: No, I think that is a good idea. You may have a concussion and end up passing out. I don't want that to happen on the back of a motorcycle._

_Me: Yeah, your probably right._

_Dad: I'll see you at home._

_Me: Ok._

Derek, Jim, and I walked over to their police cruiser. Derek opened my door for me and I got in the backseat. Jim got in the driver's seat while Derek got in on the passenger side. Jim started the car and we headed to my house with dad and the other members went around the cruiser heading to my house or maybe some were heading to the club. Probably not they would probably all end up at my house.

_Jim: So Hannah do you want to talk about all those bruises on your face and neck?_

_Me: No._

_Jim: They didn't have from the car crash did they?_

_Me: No, but I don't want to talk about it._

_Derek: Would you like to listen to the radio?_

_Me: Yes, please._

Derek turned the radio to a Spanish station. It was playing I Could Fall In Love by Selena. I looked over at Derek who turned his head towards me and smiled. I smiled at him then I looked away. I knew I was blushing because I would like to have a relationship with Derek. Maybe he feels the same way because he was smiling, but who knows. Maybe one day I will find out if he feels the same way I do.


	5. Chapter 5

After the song was over Jim turned the radio back down.

_Jim: Just tell me who's ass I have to kick._

_Me: No one's. The situation is hopefully under control._

_Jim: Do I know him?_

_Me: Don't worry about it Jim._

_Jim: You are my friend Hannah I care about you. Did the guy do more than just beat you up?_

_Me: Yes, but Jim I really don't want to talk about it. Also, don't tell anyone about what happened to me the crash and the other thing. Even Jennifer doesn't need to know. Promise me you won't tell anyone._

_Jim: I promise your secret is safe with me._

_Me: Thank you._

_Jim: Can I ask you one question though?_

_Me: Yes, but I can't promise I will answer it._

_Jim: Does your dad, grandma, or any of the members of the club know?_

_Me: No, and that's how I want it to stay._

_Derek: Well were here._ (Derek said as Jim pulled the car the side of the road in front of my house.) _Are you sure you're ok?_

_Me: Yes._

Derek got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened my door.

_Me: Thanks._

_Derek: Let me know if you hear from him. Ok?_

_Me: Ok, I will._

_Derek: Bye, Hannah._

_Me: Bye, Derek._ (I said as I walked to the front door.)

Derek got back into the police cruiser and they went on their way. Dad and the other members of SAMCRO walked to the front door. I got out my keys so I could unlock the front door. Dad walked over and unlocked the door before I could. I walked into the house.

_Dad: Go sit on the couch so we can talk please._

I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Dad and some of the others followed me into the living room.

 _Rat: Hannah, would you like something to drink?_ (He yelled from the kitchen.)

 _Me: No, thank you._ (I hollered back.)

Dad sat down in the chair across from me. While Opie and Chibs sat beside me.

_Dad: Ok, Hannah I want the truth. No more lies._

_Me: Ok._

_Dad: Who beat you up?_

_Me: Please don't make me tell you. His day will come._

_Opie: Hannah we need to know so we can deal with it._

_Me: Other people know and they can deal with it without killing him._

_Happy: He deserves to die Hannah he hurt you._

_Me: I know he did._ (I yelled.)

_Bobby: Did he do anything else to you Hannah?_

_Me: No._

_Chibs: Are you telling the truth Hannah._

All of a sudden the front door opened and the guys got in front of me with their guns drawn. The front door slammed and I jumped.

_Grandma: Jesus it's just me._

Oh thank god it is just grandma. I was worried it was Austin. My phone started ringing Cop Car by Keith Urban in my clutch. I was about to grab my clutch but dad grabbed it.

_Me: What are you doing? Please give that back to me._

Luckily grandma walked into the living room and grabbed my clutch from dad and handed it back to me.

_Grandma: You shouldn't go through her things. Especially her purse that stuff is private._

_Dad: I'm her father._

_Grandma: I know who you are. Sweetie why don't you go to your room and answer that._

_Me: Thanks grandma._ (I said as I kissed her on the cheek as I walked by her to go to my room.)

When I got into my room I shut the door and then I answered my phone.

_Me: Hello._

_Derek: Hi, Hannah. I am going home to get my Camaro and then I am going to sit in front of your house and make sure Austin doesn't show up._

_Me: Thank you._

_Derek: No problem. I don't want you to have to worry all the time._

_Me: Thank you. I really do appreciate it._

_Derek: What are friends for._

_Dad: Hannah, come back out here please._

_Me: Well Derek I have to go I am being summoned._

_Derek: Ok. Bye, Hannah._

_Me: Bye, Derek._

I hung up the phone and then I walked back into the living room. I noticed Chibs and Opie were the only guys in the house. I heard motorcycles outside I bet everyone is going to try and find out my secret. I really hope they don't figure it out. I would hate for them to kill Austin because I worry what will happen to Derek if he loses his brother.

_Dad: Who was on the phone?_

_Me: Derek._

_Dad: Why did Derek call you?_

_Me: He just wanted to make sure I was ok after the accident._

_Dad: Ok. Do you know who caused the accident?_

_Me: Yes._

_Chibs: Who was it?_

_Me: My ex-boyfriend._

_Opie: Why would he want to hurt you?_

_Me: Because I want to end our relationship and he won't take no as an answer._

_Grandma: Was he always abusive with you?_

_Me: Not always._

_Grandma: Why did you stay with him._

_Me: I don't know it was stupid, but I learned my lesson._

_Grandma: Why don't I talk to Hannah alone for a little bit._

_Dad: Whatever you talk to her about I need to know about._

_Grandma: I just want to have a girl talk with her._

_Me: I don't think we need to have a girl talk._

_Grandma: Well I think we do._

_Chibs: How long were you guys in a relationship?_

_Me: About a year._

_Dad: Did you guys have ugh. Oh god I can't say it._

_Me: No we didn't have sex._

_Grandma: So you're a virgin? You haven't had sex with anyone. Am I correct?_

I didn't answer her because I didn't want to lie to her.

_Dad: Hannah, your grandmother asked you a question. If you don't answer her she could always take you to a gynecologist._

_Grandma: It's ok to answer me honey no one is going to be mad at you._

I looked over at dad and then back at the floor. Like hell dad wouldn't be mad if I had sex with someone. I am his baby girl.

_Grandma: Honey did he rape you? Is that why you have bruises?_

_Me: I don't want to talk about this._ (I said getting up from the couch. But dad got in front of me blocking my path.)

_Dad: Hannah, is that what happened._

_Me: Yes._ (I said as I broke down crying.)

Dad wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt. He didn't say anything probably because he was to upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Dad and I stood there hugging for a while while we both cried. Grandma got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to me.

Grandma: _Honey, why didn't you tell us?_

Me: _I didn't want you guys to think differently about me. Also, I didn't want you to go after him. I don't care about him anymore but i care about the person he is related to._

Grandma: _We would never think differently about you, sweetheart. It's not your fault that guy is a sick individual._

Dad let go of me and I backed up wiping my face with my shirt sleeves. I saw him wipe away the tears on his face then he placed his hands on my face.

Dad: _Hannah, baby please give me his name._

Me: _I can't._

Dad: _Baby, he hurt you he needs to pay._

Me: _He will pay you just have to trust me._

Dad: _Hannah baby it's my job to take care of you. You need to let me take care of this._

Me: _I can't let you._

Grandma: _Who else is going to take care of him if we don't._

Me: _The cops I sure he has done things that he can get arrested for._

Grandma: _You really want to involve the cops?_

Me: _Yes, but they won’t be involved in this. They don’t even know about this situation. Please you guys just have to trust me._

Dad: _Ok, but if he doesn't pay I am going to make him pay for this._

Chibs and Opie walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Chibs: _We love you Hannah._

Me: _I love you guys to._

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I got it out and looked at it instantly smiling.

Grandma: _Hannah, who is it?_

Me: _A friend. I’m going to go into the backyard and answer this._

Grandma: _Ok, sweetie._ (Smiled at me.)

I started walking outside as I answered my phone.

Me: _Hello. Derek: Hannah, where are you right now?_

I looked over at the gate and saw it was opened so I walked over to it so I could shut it.

Me: _At home why?_

Derek: _I just got a tip that Austin is in your neighborhood._

I grabbed a hold of the gate and the gate flung open more making me fall down and I dropped my phone.

Me: _F**k._

I was jerked off of the ground a hand quickly covering my mouth.

Austin: _Hello, Hannah. If you stay quiet nothing bad will happen to you._

Like hell I was just going to let him take me with him. I slammed my head back knocking him in the face.

Austin: _You bitch._ (He growled.)

Now this bastard is going to get what is coming to him, because I did warn him to leave me alone. We were standing in front of each other with our fists raised ready to fight one another.

Me: _You want me to go with you well your going to have to make me, because there is not way in hell I’m going to go willing._

Austin: _You wanna bet._

He punched me in the face knocking me to the ground. I felt the blood coming out of my nose.

Austin: _Now are you going to go with me?_

Me: _No. I kicked him in the boys he fell down to the ground and I got back up picking up my phone._

Me: _Derek._

Derek: _Hannah, are you ok? Just hang on I’m almost to your house._

Me: _I'm fine but please hurry._

I heard sirens coming down the road. I looked back down and saw Austin holding a gun.

Me: _Shit._

I heard a gun shot and then I felt it. I saw Derek’s cop car come to a complete stop, I saw Jim jump out of the cop car. Then I saw Jim and Derek running over to me before I hit the ground. I heard another gun shot and then Derek was in my face with tears streaming down his face. I heard Grandma scream.

Grandma: _Your going to be ok sweetie._ (She said holding my hand tears streaming down her face.)

I looked over and saw Dad, Chibs and Opie come around the corner. Dad ran to my side putting his hand on my leg.

Dad: _Your going to be ok sweetie._

Derek: _You just have to hang on._ (He said holding my hand.)

Me: _I love you Grandma and Dad, and Derek I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you from the first time I met you._

Derek: _I love you to Hannah. But you are going to be ok._

Jim: _Derek, I’ll stay here and wait for the others. Why don’t you take Hannah to the hospital it would be quicker than waiting for an ambulance._

Derek: _Your right. I’m going to pick you up Hannah. It is probably going to hurt but you will be ok._

Derek picked me up and ran to his cop car. Dad got in the back and then Derek put me in the cop car and buckled me in. I was leaning up against dad who had an arm wrapped around me.

Dad: _Your going to be ok sweetie._ (He said tears streaming down his face.)

Me: This is probably the only time you've been in the back of the cop car willingly huh? (I said with a smile)

Dad: Yes, and it will be the last.

Me: _I love you daddy._ (I said my eyes almost closing.)

Dad: _Hannah stay with me. Hannah._

My eyes felt heavy and I tried to keep them open but I couldn’t. I had to close my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is Jim Barnes older sister who is a doctor

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a clean white room. There was a lot of beeping, so it was annoying. I looked over and saw dad sleeping in a chair. I decided to play a little joke on him. I saw Jessica outside of my room and I smiled at her. She came into my room, so I put my index finger to my mouth telling her to be quiet. I took off my heartbeat monitor that was attached to my other index finger so there was a flat line. Dad quickly opened his eyes and jumped up looking at me.   
Jax: You little shit. (He said smiling.)  
Me: Sorry, I had to. (I said putting the heartbeat monitor back on my finger so other nurses and doctors wouldn’t come running in panicked.)  
He walked back over to the chair pulling it closer to my bed and he sat down again grabbing my hand.  
Dad: Are you ok?  
Me: A little sore but I’m fine.  
Dad: How is she Doctor Barnes?  
Doctor Barnes: The bullet hit her upper abdomen, but it didn’t do any damage to her major organs. She is a lucky young woman. She is going to be fine. (Jessica said looking at my charts and the machines. Jotting down notes.)   
Me: How long will I have to stay here?  
Doctor Barnes: About a week.  
Me: Ok.  
Doctor Barnes: Do you have any more questions?  
Me: Not at the moment?  
Doctor Barnes: Mr. Teller do you have any questions?  
Dad: How long will it take for her wound to heal?  
Doctor Barnes: Most skin wounds heal within 10 days.  
Dad: Ok, thanks.  
Doctor Barnes: No problem. If there aren’t any more questions at this time, I am going to go check on my other patients. I’ll be back later Hannah.  
Me: Thanks Jessica.  
She smiled at me and then left the room.  
Dad: So, you like Derek Hale? (Dad asked with raised eyebrows  
Me: Yes, I do. (I said with a smile.)  
Dad: How old is he?  
Me: Nineteen.   
Dad: That’s too old for you Han.  
I didn’t say anything because I know he is too old for me, but I love him. I can’t imagine falling in love with somebody else.   
Dad: Even though he is older I’m glad you found someone that you love and that loves you. Do you want to see him? He has been in the waiting room this whole time.  
Me: Yes, please.  
Dad: I’ll go get him.  
Me: Thanks, dad. I love you. (I said with a smile.)  
Dad: I love you to baby girl. (Said with a smile.)  
Not long after Derek walked into my hospital room.   
Derek: How are you?  
Me: Good.   
Derek: I’m glad. You don’t have to worry about Austin anymore because he’s dead.  
Me: I’m sorry, Derek.  
Derek: Don’t be sorry Hannah he wasn’t a nice guy even though he was my brother.  
Me: How’s your dad?  
Derek: He’s upset that Austin is gone, but he is also pissed at how Austin treated you.  
I looked over and saw dad standing in the doorway staring at Derek and me.  
Me: Dad what are you doing?  
Dad: Nothing.  
I saw Jennifer walk by my room and grabbed dad by the arm.  
Jennifer: Let’s give them some room. (She said glancing over at me with a smile on her face.) After all she went through, she deserves a kiss from the man she loves.  
Before dad could object Jennifer started dragging dad down the hallway while a nurse shut the door. The blinds were already closed. Derek walked to my bed and we kissed while we had the chance. After our kiss Derek sat down in the chair beside my bed and grabbed my hand.   
Derek: So how are you really feeling?  
Me: I hurt but I will be ok.  
I heard a knock on the door and then the door opened, and a nurse walked in with a pair of sweatpants in her hand.   
Nurse: Hi, Hannah. I need you to get up and walk around for a little.  
Me: Ok.  
Nurse: I’m going to need you to step out of the room while she changes. (Talking to Derek.)   
Derek: No problem. (Derek said as he walked out of my room and shut the door.)   
Nurse: I have to help you put on your sweatpants.  
Me: Ok. (I said as she helped me put on my sweatpants.)   
After I got the sweatpants on, I took a lap around the hospital floor. This is what my days in the hospital was like. I took lots of walks. I had many visits from friends, and family. Finally, today is the day I can go home. I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.


End file.
